


Noone Sleeps Around Here

by Bookgal12



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Charles is a Tease, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 07:37:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1680125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookgal12/pseuds/Bookgal12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the attack on the government facility, Charles is at home with the rest of the mutants and one night he can't seem to get to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noone Sleeps Around Here

Charles Xavier couldn’t sleep no matter how he tried, even his age old treatment of counting the periodic table of elements was not working. With a yawn of frustration he decided upon a glass of warm milk chased with some whiskey to calm his addled mind down for the night. The hallways of the Xavier mansion were eerily quiet for this time of night, Charles told himself that everyone would be in bed exhausted from trying to retrieve what they could out of the rubble of the government building that had housed the small band of mutants he had found so far. He had been so glad to see that none of them had been seriously hurt, especially his adopted sister Raven. Angel had gone off with their enemy Sebastian Shaw and his evil cohorts.

Charles knew how badly his ally and close friend Erik wanted to get his hands on Shaw for the torture that he had forced on Erik when he was a young boy. All these thoughts were running at full speed through Charles’s unique mind as he walked quietly to the kitchen in search of a sleep aid. The large kitchen was dark when the telepath entered the doorway; the only sounds were the idling hum of the refrigerator and the sounds of crickets outside by the window. Charles opened the old appliance in search of milk, with a slight smile he grasped the glass bottle that held his goal. He made quick work of finding a small sauce pan and lit the gas burners without much effort.

Charles secretly enjoyed this solitude in the middle of the night where one could be alone in one’s thoughts. He poured the milk into the pan and began to stir it unaware that he was not the only one awake in the large mansion. As the milk began to steam, Charles heard the unmistakable sound of a man groaning nearby. This groan was not of pain or sleep but a groan of pleasure that had reached the tired man that was Charles Xavier. He quickly turned off his milk and slowly poured it into the large thermos that he had brought, his slippers making slight scuffing sounds on the tile floors of the kitchen.

He crouched, and waited until he heard the groan again coupled with a distinctive female moan. The moan he could distinguish as none other than Raven, since she was the only woman in the house. Charles swallowed the lump that was slowly building up in his throat, he feared that Raven had finally seduced Erik to fulfill her crush on the metal controlling mutant. Charles suspected she only flirted with Erik to make him jealous of her ability to turn Erik’s head where he could not. Charles felt his way through the darkness in the hallways following the volley of sexual noises that were breaking the serene state of the night. He finally reached the apex of the gasping and grunting, and was surprised to find Raven’s bedroom door cracked open wide enough to grant an audience to the sensual show being played within.

Hank McCoy was far too busy to notice a very surprised Charles Xavier staring at him as he was kissing Raven as his hands rubbed and pinched her perky nipples. Raven’s blond hair cascaded over Hank’s shoulder as his right hand ghosted down Raven’s thigh and where he touched her broke their kiss with a gasp of pleasure from Raven’s plush lips. Raven watched Hank’s right finger flick and stroke her already wet entrance, preparing her for the large penis that was wedged between her calves, growing every time Raven brushed her leg against it. “Don’t be shy, Hank. You aren’t the first guy I’ve rode on.” She whispered huskily into his ear, making the tall, nerdy Hank blush crimson.

Hank continued to press into Raven, kissing her stomach as he felt her hips roll towards his finger, he quickly added another which made Raven moan loudly as her hips rolled faster, her breaths coming ever quicker. Hank smiled as he slowly withdrew his fingers and replaced them with his generous cock shocking Raven into releasing onto his cock as his pushed inside her. Hank smiled evilly to see his effect on Raven who tried her best to glare at him despite the pleasure she was feeling. “You…are…a…bad…man…” She panted as she began to rock her hips towards Hank’s thrusts. Hank groaned in response, his usual wit was gone replaced by his basic instincts to taste and to drive into Raven with an almost primitive grunt.

Charles didn’t want to stay, he could tell that their lovemaking was ending soon and he needed to make himself scarce rather than be found by Raven. He carefully tiptoed to the billiard room where a hidden liquor cabinet was kept in hope that Erik hadn’t already found it. To his delight, the room with the pool table was dark and silent, and as he switched on the light to see, Charles’s mind was once occupied with Erik and how the man had looked at him when they had caught Emma Frost. That look was enough for Charles’s legs to turn to jelly, as his hands trembled at the thought of kissing Erik, touching Erik and so many other things he often thought but never acted on. Charles’s hand shook slightly as he pulled on the pool cue that then opened a small section of the wall to reveal a very dusty shelf where his male ancestors had enjoyed their whiskey and brandy.

A bottle that had no dust or cobwebs drew his eyes, as he reached for it, Charles almost dropped it when he heard yet another sound of pleasure from somewhere in the mansion. He stopped to think, it couldn’t be Hank again, this groaner was a different man. Charles shook his head in distress, did not one sleep anymore? As he poured a generous amount of whiskey in his thermos, he heard the man moan again. Charles put back the old whiskey and once again fell victim to his curiosity. He snuck along the hallway for quite a while until he finally reach yet another cracked door.

He saw Sean Cassidy propped on his pillows, his leaking penis in his hand, the other on a pillow that was trying to muffle the sound of his moans. Charles thought about looking into Sean’s mind but at the state of his high arousal, Charles decided to pass and let the young man ride it out. Sean was mumbling something into the pillow as his hand pulled and pushed against his shaft, his body shaking for release. Sean was thinking of Angel and how he would have liked to have had one night with her. He knew deep inside that she was bad but that was part of her appeal to him. He thought of her sweet dark lips wrapped around his cock and her wings making them fly around the bedroom. The image of Angel’s lips on his cock was enough for Sean to burst into his hand and a banshee scream tore through the pillow and the rest of the mansion.

Charles had bolted down the hall when he saw the scream coming, he was clinging to his thermos, glad to be in the safety of the sitting room. His narrow chest rose and fell with exertion. He had to get back to his room before he ran into any more young people having sex. Charles slowly began his journey back to his room, careful to avoid Sean’s room which thankfully was closed off and spared Charles from having to answer any awkward questions. As he climbed the grand staircase, he remembered he left the light on the billiard room and scurried back along the hallway. When he reached the familiar room, the light was still on but the pool table was occupied by two figures currently playing a lazy game of pool. Charles saw it was Armando and Alex, who seemed just as tired as he was by the sound of Armando’s yawning. Charles suppressed his own yawn as he prepared to tell the boys to go to bed when he began to feel the air of sleepiness be torn away by Alex who was looking very focused and tense.

Charles’s forefinger on his right hand itched to see what Alex was thinking on that wasn’t the pool game in front of him. “You worried me back there, Darwin. I thought you were going to do something stupid.” Alex managed to mutter, using Armando’s nickname. Armando put a friendly hand on Alex’s shoulder, “Hey, I wanted to get her back just as much as the rest of the group. I was the only one who wanted to act, but when I saw what that Shaw guy did to those guards, I backed off.” His hand stayed on Alex’s shoulder long enough for Charles to watch from afar. Alex snorted at this as he got in closer to Armando, “What if you had tried to stop Shaw? You would be dead and…I…don’t…like thinking about you being dead.” He stammered, his hands resting on either side of Armando’s hips. Before Armando could respond, Alex had closed the short distance between them and crashed his lips on the other mutant. Charles could feel the pure feeling of love that Alex was radiating and it made his thoughts turn once more to Erik. He had often dreamt of kissing Erik the way Alex was kissing Armando, especially now that Armando was kissing Alex back with equal fervor.

Charles watched the two younger men, his body suddenly craving something other than sleep. His mind imagining himself and Erik fighting for dominance against that pool table, Erik blue eyes looking down at him as he laughed. Charles’s mind was soon flooded with dreams and feelings that he had been holding back in fear of hurting Erik. The last mission they had been on combined with the attack on the government facility had taught Charles that they were living on borrowed time.

Charles wasted no time in staring at the two young lovers who had decided to occupy the pool table for the rest of the evening, his mind searched for Erik’s and found him in sneaking around the study. Erik Lehnsherr paced the study, his mind too wound up from his confrontation with Emma Frost to sleep. He thought he had heard someone moving downstairs, but a quick glance at the clock in the study told him it was far too late for anyone to be awake and moving around.

“Does anyone sleep here anymore?” the sleepy voice of Charles Xavier drifted from the wide open door. Erik smiled thinly at his ally and friend, “Evidently not, I thought I was the only one here still awake.” He strode past the imposing desk and leaned against the door frame opposite from Charles.

“What is in that thermos of yours? Anything to help an old man like me sleep?” He pointed to the large object in Charles’s left hand.

Charles smiled and chuckled as he opened the thermos, “It is a mix of hot milk and whiskey. I forgot I still had it, it has not been an easy night for me, Erik.” Erik returned his friend’s smile as he plucked the thermos from his grip.

“Then let us share this genius concoction of yours Charles. I can’t turn down a chance to enjoy some late night whiskey with a friend.” He sat down on top of the desk, and watched Charles fool around with cabinets looking for drinking glasses. Erik watched the slightly younger man move, pretending not to notice Charles’s perfect round butt. Charles could feel Erik staring at him and was tempted to see into his mind but he wanted to wait until the right moment. With a smile he produced two dusty tumblers and set them down quietly on the desk before he sat across from Erik, both men taking up the majority of the desk, their knees touched while Charles measured out the drink. His fingertips brushed Erik’s ever so slightly as he handed him a glass full of whiskey and hot milk. That brief touch was enough to make Charles’s mouth dry with lust. Erik gave a brief nod to Charles before he downed the entire glass with a smile. "That is a good drink on a night like this. Just us old men without those brats bothering us every five minutes."

Charles chuckled, "I wish that were true, while I making this drink I ran into all of our recruits in various states of arousal. There are some times I wish I was not a telepath." Charles groaned as he sipped the sweet mixture.

Erik blinked rapidly at the candid nature of his companion, "Arousal you say? I think you have been looking in places where you shouldn't Charles. Leave these young people's thoughts alone."

Charles held a hand over his heart, "I didn't look into their minds,  honest. I just happened to walk by their doors which were wide open by the way!" He pointed an accusatory finger at Erik who poured himself another portion of whiskey and milk. 

Erik shook his head at his friend, his stomach turning over to see Charles's smile made him want to kiss the telepath. "I hope you do something in the morning to embarrass them enough to remember to close their doors next time." 

Charles shook his head, "I don't think I could take the look on their faces when I tell them what I saw, I think it would break their trust with me. Maybe this whiskey will help me forget what I saw." He downed the rest of his glass with a smile. 

Erik wanted to grab Charles by the scruff of his neck and kiss him right there and then, a declaration that could not be taken back. Instead, he rubbed his knee against Charles's in hope of getting a reaction.

Charles felt the knee nudge and looked up, surprised to see Erik looking at him with an expression of longing that he was trying to mask with humor. The knee contact was enough for Charles to reach out with his mind to just take a peek at Erik's thoughts. He saw Erik's desire to kiss him and to do so many things with him that Charles felt a blush begin to appear on his cheeks. He knew Erik was not intently staring at him and before he could speak, he heard the sound of Erik's voice in his head. " _You couldn't resist a peek, could you? It's alright, I wanted you to see how I feel about you Charles, frankly I am surprised you didn't pick up on it earlier."_ Charles smiled as he leaned slightly forward into Erik's personal space. 

"I hope that your honesty is in light of all we have been through and not the whiskey." Charles mused as he closed his eyes and crashed his lips onto Erik's, not caring that the thermos was spilled with his movement. There were more important things than whiskey stains in leather. He felt Erik's hands circle the back of his neck and hold the two of them there, kissing with an almost brutal force.  Charles let the feelings he had been holding back flow freely from his mind to Erik's, " _I want you so bad Erik, ever since I pulled you up into the boat. I want you to have me and touch me where no one has dared."_ The rolling heat of Charles's words hit Erik's loins like fire, forcing his tongue into Charles's mouth.

Charles's hands started grasping at Erik's clothing, pulling his dressing gown apart and his long fingers aching to touch Erik's skin. Erik wrenched his face away from Charles's mouth to moan as Charles touched a particularly sensitive nipple. Charles smirked at this and began pinching said nipple with his right hand as his left floated down Erik's waist and below his navel. Erik groaned at the sensations and saw the hard outline of Charles's erection, "I won't have you making a mess of yourself before I get the chance to see you naked." Erik growled deep in his throat as his hands dropped from Charles's neck and made themselves busy in tearing off Charles's pajamas with startling accuracy, both parties worked quickly until they stood in front of one another stark naked. The back of Charles's neck prickled from the sheer effort of removing his clothes, and his mouth watered to see the entirety of Erik standing in front of him. " _You are beautiful Erik."_ Charles spoke loudly in Erik's mind, taking note of the multitude of scars on Erik's body, wanting to lick every one until Erik was screaming for release. 

" _In time, Charles, you will get your full share of me in due time. Until then, be a dear and close that door. I would not want to scar any delicate minds we have here." Erik's_ eyebrows rose slightly as he watched a very confident Charles Xavier strut over to the door and slam it shut and lock it. Charles didn't waste time by being romantic and just lunged his mouth upon Erik's once more, his mind gleefully sharing any romantic scenes with Erik, his worried about the future faded into nothingness. Erik groaned at the skin to skin contact of their chests rubbing together as they kissed. As he moved his hips slightly, he felt Charles's penis rub against his, making him growl and press against Charles, eager to feel every moment with him. 

Charles snaked a hand inbetween them and wrapped an eager hand over Erik's leaking cock, making the taller man moan and withdraw from his lips. He looked down at their two erect members and smiled at the pearly white head that was poking out of Erik's foreskin. He slowly lowered himself onto his knees, "Let me do this for you, Erik. I want to taste all of you." Charles whispered, kissing up the older man's thighs. Erik's eye rolled into the back of his skull when Charles's tongue touched the tip of his penis. _  
_

"If you keep doing that, I am not going to last, Charles." He groaned as the younger man enveloped his charming mouth over Erik's head. _"That was my plan, darling. I want to give you this pleasure, I know how badly you have wanted this to happen."_ Charles's voice inside his head was enough for Erik to start propelling his cock into Charles's very eager mouth. Charles took all of him in, revelling in the salty taste of the pre-cum and the thickness of Erik's shaft inside his mouth. Erik did not last long, and with one final deep thrust he emptied himself inside of Charles's mouth. Charles smiled and swallowed every drop of cum until some of it dripped off of his lips. He looked up at his lover, who was just coming down from the high place he had reached. Erik's legs crumpled and he fell softly to the floor, his cock still half hard. He looked down at the neglected penis of his partner and smiled to see it leaking steadily out, begging to be touched. 

"Well, I can't have you be neglected after what you did for me." Erik mused, reaching out tenderly to touch Charles's cock, more than willing to satisfy his lover's needs. Charles groaned into Erik's hand, "I want you...inside me..Erik." Charles managed to gasp as Erik circled his head with his thumb.

"We have the rest of the night for that my love, for now I need you to let go." Erik growled as he slicked his pointer finger with Charles's pre-cum and moved it around Charles's asshole. Charles bucked again, the thought of Erik willing to be inside of him was enough to groan as Erik's finger eased into his tight opening. Erik's thumb moved in quicker circles as Charles began to pump his hips forward, eager for friction. Erik watched Charles's eyes roll up into his skull as he thrust forward, leaking more fluid onto Erik's warm hand. Erik added a second finger to Charles's greedy ass, and pumped his cock in time with Charles's thrusts. Soon, Charles was panting, his mind unwinding in a flurry of expletives and the words  _"So Close, so close..going to..."_ With a great cry Charles came all over Erik's hand and for a moment his mind was blank of all thought. Erik smiled as he sucked each drenched finger dry inside his red mouth. 

"Not too shabby for an old man, eh?" He asked, teasingly with an arched eyebrow. Charles smirked at him as he kissed Erik, glad to mingle the taste of one another in his tongue. As far as sleep was concerned, Charles knew it was a lost cause and as he pushed his tongue into Erik's mouth, he heard the echo of sentiment from his lover. This would be a night to remember for all in the mansion. 


End file.
